The Love Potion
by coffeefur
Summary: Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are paired up at the Junior-Senior Promenade, and they don’t like it! Now it’s up to the crazy heads of their friends to help them live through the whole prom night…and actually make them fall for each other! And w


**Title : THE LOVE POTION**

**Author : **FuJinGrL

**Anime Series : **Recca no Honou

**Rating : **PG-13

**Genre : **Humor; Romance

**Disclaimer : **Recca no Honou belongs to its REAL OWNERS!!! Ooooh I'm tired of making disclaimers. Everyone knows these characters aren't mine, anyway…but it's required so listen up! All the credit for FoR goes to all the hardworking and totally honorable peeps out there in Japan who made FoR possible! This story is only for entertainment purposes! No okane here! I'm not like Tamahome in any particular way! So don't send me to court, or else I'll…I'll…well, I'll cry. Wahaha! Huhuhu!

**Teaser : **Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are paired up at the Junior-Senior Promenade, and they don't like it! Now it's up to the crazy heads of their friends to help them live through the whole prom night…and actually make them fall for each other! And what better way to do that than to cook up a love potion?

***

PART ONE

**_The Plot!!!_**

"_Damn_ _it,_ Mikagami Tokiya cursed, scowling at the announcement that had just been recently put up on the bulletin board down the hall. The hundreds of juniors and seniors clobbered around it a while ago were currently forming two incredibly silent straight lines on either side of Tokiya, and when he abruptly turned around, it scared the living daylights out of them, as they were all so _patiently_ staring at him in wait. Only when he had left the hall did the noise, the hubbub, the uproar, and the stampede around the bulletin board continue. 

Despite the usual satisfaction and smugness of the fact that the juniors and seniors still were dreading—er—_respecting_ him so as to get the hell out of his way whenever he passed, he couldn't help but feel a teeny little bit grumpier than usual today.

He looked up from the floor he was walking on and happened to stare at a freshman right in the eye. The action actually made the freshman jump out the open hall window.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't just a little bit grumpier. He was downright delirious with annoyance. And hatred. For the fact that he had to attend the Junior-Senior Promenade a few days from now. For the fact that the teachers were the ones choosing the partners of the students. For the fact that the very reason why he was so damn mad was walking right at him.

"Oi, Mi-chan!"

He stopped walking and he could've sworn his world ended right then. 

Kirisawa Fuuko was striding down the hall at him, accompanied, of course, by her little puppy dog, Ishijima Domon (currently licking her shoes, of course).

As soon as she reached him she swung her hand and clapped his back. "Heard I was going to be your date, eh? I doubt I'll have any fun with you, Freezer Boy, but it's so much better than having _him—" _she jerked her head towards Domon (no, duh, he wasn't licking her shoes a while back; _hello?_), "—as my date. Imagine having to spend a whole night using him as my punching bag."

She moved closer to Tokiya and left Domon (_"Hey, I'm not a punching bag, you know!")_ and half-whispered, "Just do me a favor and try to be a little happier about it."

"Oh, gee, I'm jumping for joy," Tokiya grumbled and pushed his way between the two, continuing his way to the cafeteria before he was so _rudely_ interrupted.

_Fuuko, my date?_ He frowned even deeper. What could possibly be worse? 

***

Conveniently unknown to the fuming Tokiya, a wild-haired boy was crouched away behind a nearby drinking fountain in hiding—the perfect eavsdrop-and-camouflage-so-as-not-to-get-caught-and-beaten-to-death position. With ears throbbing and growing larger with every word heard, Hanabishi Recca was dangerously and oh-so-covertly spying on the situation unfolding right in front of him.

Yes siree, his friends Mikagami and Kirisawa had just been paired up for the Junior-Senior Promenade. And yes, since Fuuko was definitely _guy_-drool-worthy and Tokiya was definitely _girl_-drool-worthy, Hanabishi felt he had the sworn duty to raise them both to the honorable position of Prom King and Queen.

That is, if they didn't start cutting each other's throats for the first five minutes. Which was why he was so secretly cooking up a scheme in his trusty hideout behind the drinking fountain. No way was he going to be disturbed in here.

"Recca!"

Or so he thought.

Recca jerked up in utter surprise and tumbled out into the hall, tripping and causing the drinking fountain to come crashing down with him. Hundreds of annoyed and amused eyes stared at him, and he even earned a few "Mr. Hanabishi, what on earth do you think you're doing?" popular lectures. Everyone started laughing and Domon and Fuuko started to walk towards him (without, fortunately, Mikagami by their side).

So much for his covert operation. 

"Oi, Hanabishi, what the hell were you doing behind that fountain?" Fuuko asked, desperately holding back her laughter. Domon, however, had no problem in that field.

"That was the most ridiculous stunt I've ever seen so far this year! Vote for Hanabishi as the Class Clown!!!" Domon burst out laughing again as everyone else in the hall did the same.

Recca glared around, desperately trying to find that person who had called his name and most graciously blew his cover. And as if his day wasn't torturing enough, he looked behind him and saw the one person he least expected to be there. Especially here at his school.

It was Kagerou.

"'Kaasan?!? What the in the world are you doing here?!?" he burst out, and realized what he'd just said. All the guys in the hall turned to the woman in black behind him, some drooling, some jaws dropping, while some scrambling up to her to actually hit on her. No one would be stupid enough to believe that such a beautiful woman was actually Recca's mother.

Enraged, Recca straightened up and stalked off, at least thankful that the attention was shifted to his so-called mom. Fuuko and Domon caught up with him and fell in step on either side of him. 

"Ne, what was Kagerou-san doing back there here at our school?" Fuuko asked, looking back at the racket Kagerou's admirers were making. 

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Recca grunted. 

"Why were you sneaking behind that drinking fountain in the first place?" Domon grinned at him. "Peeping Tom?"

As if a light switch just clicked into his brain, Recca's face broke into a dangerously mischievous grin. He turned to Domon and grabbed his arm. "Ineedtotalktoyoupronto!" And he dashed away with Domon (flailing his arms as he dragged him along), leaving Fuuko, astounded and confused, in his hot trail of smoke and dust.

***

"Okay; _what_ was that?" Domon frowned menacingly at Recca five minutes later, dusting off his clothes and flexing his aching arm where Recca had been so kind to squeeze and drag to death. "You haul me around in the speed of light all over the campus and then stop in this stupid shack behind the school garden. This is the shabbiest thing I've ever seen in my life." As if on cue, a huge wave of dust came crashing into his face from the cobweb-infested ceiling. "Not to mention hazardous to my health!" He coughed.

"Shhh!!!" Recca clapped his hand to Domon's mouth. "Don't say that! You'll offend the Shabby Shack Spirits—"

"Oh, pooh!" Domon slapped his hand away. "Shabby Shack Spirits? Are you out of your _mind_?"

"No!" Recca hissed at him. "I mean it! If you speak too loudly in here you'll wake the Shabby Shack Spirits and—"

"Damn, you are one crazy psycho. Have moths eaten your brain lately?"

"Yeah? Well, moth-eaten or not, at least I still have mine!" Recca retorted.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Domon grabbed his collar and glared.

"It means I have a brain and you don't!" Recca glared back.

"Oh yeah?!?!"

"Yeah!!!"

_Creak!_

Both of them stopped arguing and glanced up at the ceiling of the small wooden shack they were in.

_Creak!_

Thy both looked at each other for a while, before Domon freaked out. "It's caving in!!!" And it did. The shack came crashing down onto them both, pieces of wood flying everywhere and streaking across the campus ("Don't make a mess, you rascals!").

Moments later, two heads poked out of the wooden pile. Dust-covered and angry, Domon breathed heavily to hold in his anger. Recca looked at him with an expression of triumph.

"Told you you'd wake the Shabby Shack Spirits."

And Domon strangled him to death.

"Domon!"

He looked around and spotted Kagerou behind him again. He dropped a cross-eyed Recca and grinned forcibly. "Konnichiwa, Kagerou-san! What brings you to this old janitor's closet of our humble school?"

"Ano…" She poked around and stared at the mess the two of them were in. "I just wanted to check up on my son. But it looks like I've already found out his condition."

"Ahh…Iie! I mean, uh, Recca and I don't usually do this, uh, kind of thing here!" He picked up Recca nervously and they both straightened up. "We're really sweet and innocent boys who never give our teachers a single headache!"

Just then a teacher passed by and jeered, "Yeah right, and I'm Kouran Moori!"

"Ehehe…don't listen to that." Domon showed off his perfect pearly whites.

Kagerou grinned. "Okay, spit it out. What's the deal?"

"Well, as I was about to say before I was kindly beaten to death," Recca glared at Domon out of the corner of his eye, "I was planning to make Tokiya and Fuuko this year's Prom King and Queen since they're the school's hottest heartthrobs. But the problem is, they both get along as much as fire and water get along and if they kill each other before the awarding even starts, then the whole plan is toast."

"Hmmm, it _is_ about time they both got together, anyway…" Kagerou bit her lip in thought.

"Not to mention they look good together. And besides, if they hit it off, then Fuuko might actually start acting like a real girl for once. And Mikagami can stop sulking about his lonely and miserable life," Recca commented, grinning from ear to ear.

And as Kagerou bobbed her head, Domon finally protested. "Matte!!! Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

"What?" The mother and son asked in unison.

All at once Domon's eyes bulged and tears flowed out of his eyes like hell. _"What—about--me???"_

Kagerou and Recca gave each other knowing looks and smiled smugly at Domon. "If you really love Fuuko…"

"…you'd give her what's best for her!" Recca finished. "So let her go, man! We both know she's better off with Freezer Boy. So get over it."

"But what if my Fuuko-chan isn't happy with Freezer Boy?" Sob. Sob. Sob.

Recca shook his head. "She will be! Mikagami is all every girl wants in a man. Smart. Gentleman. Good-looking. A Senior. Wake up and smell the cafeteria food, Domon! Fuuko will fall head over heels for him once Mikagami shows some signs of actual affection for her."

"Okay…" Domon sniffed. "But how are you going to get Mikagami to treat her as more than a friend?"

Recca turned to his mom. "'Kaasan?"

Kagerou grinned evilly (how unlike her). "Love Potion."

"_Nani?!?_"

"A love potion! We can cook up a love potion and make Tokiya drink it!" she explained excitedly. "And I know just the ingredients!"

"Yosh!" Recca gave her a high five. "Let's gooooo make that potion!" And the two skipped off happily to Who Knows Where.

Domon sniffed again. "Why do I get the feeling I'm getting myself into trouble with these weirdos?"

***

"Sake?"

"Sake."

_Stir, stir, stir._

"Food color?"

"Food color."

_Mix, mix, mix._

"Lovey-dovey perfume?"

"Lovey-dovey perfume."

_Swirl, swirl, swirl._

"Orange juice?"

"What?"

"Orange juice! It's my favorite drink. I just want to mix it in."

"Oh. Okay. Orange juice."

_Pour, pour, pour._

"There! It's done!" Kagerou exclaimed, lifting up a glass of what seemed like a mixture of sake, food color, lovey-dovey perfume, and orange juice. Which, of course, it was. "Now all we need is any body part of a female and a male body."

"Hah! That'll be easy." Recca turned to Domon beside him. "We have Domon here who would be willing enough to sacrifice himself for Fuuko—"

"That's not what I meant." Kagerou cleared her throat. "We need anything from the body, like a strand of hair or something. _But_!" She exclaimed, seeing that Recca was about to open his mouth again. "For much better results, like for a deeper love for each other, we need _specifically_ the body part of the two people we want to pair up."

Recca was speechless.  A gust of wind out of nowhere blew through the science lab they were in. Domon shook his head vigorously in disbelief. "You mean, we have to actually pick Mikagami's and Fuuko's _hair???_"

***

****

**PART TWO**

**_The Attempt!!!_**

_FuJinGrL: Yes, friends! We shall see how in the world our heroes (or so they say) can actually take a body part from our two soon-to-be lovers! That is, if everything works out right. ^.^ So stick to me minna! Let's monitor all the crazy come-ups they can think of!_

_Ahem. After that crazy lunch break, we see Hanabishi sneak into Mikagami's Home Economics—Culinary Arts 4 class (although he is only a Junior). He slides stealthily beside Mikagami and grabs a chopping board, a bunch of carrots from nowhere, and a chopping knife._

Recca: Oi, Mikagami! I think I've fractured my hands on speed copying during my last History class! Would you mind helping me chop up my carrots? 

_We see a thought balloon pop out of Recca's head._

Recca's thought balloon: If I could get him to chop up my carrots, I'd distract him while he's doing it and collect his blood when he cuts himself! Ohohoho, I'm such a genius!

Mikagami (irritated): What the hell are you doing in my Culinary Arts Class? You're in the _third year,_ in case you've forgotten.

Recca (sparkling eyes): Aw, c'mon, Mikagami-_sempai­, _old buddy old pal! Cut the carrots for your _good friend_ in need! 

Mikagami (no choice): Okay, okay, fine! Just stop sticking to me like a jellyfish, damn it. 

_And our used-to-living-alone-therefore-an-expert-at-cooking Tokiya chopped up Recca's carrots so fast and superbly that Recca didn't even have the chance to distract him. Obviously, there was not a single drop of blood from him. And so…_

_Hanabishi Recca: FAILED!_

_We move on to the beautiful Kagerou's exploits! She spots Mikagami walking down the garden to the school fountain near the benches, and rushes to him with the most frantic and worried look on her face._

Kagerou (worried to death): Mikagami! Mikagami! Help! I was using my Psychic Device to locate Recca around here, and some kid ran into me and I lost it! I don't know where it went…all I know is that it's around here under these benches! Will you help me find it?

_We see a thought balloon pop out of Kagerou's head._

Kagerou's thought balloon: If I could get Tokiya to help me find my Madougu under the bench, he'll have to bend down and then I'll get the perfect chance to pluck out a hair strand or two! Oh, me and my good ideas!

Mikagami (irritated for the second time after lunch): Why would you be careless enough to drop your Madougu? You never let that thing go if it were the last day of your life.

Kagerou (sparkling eyes): Please, Mikagami-_san_? You wouldn't deny me this favor? Not when I'm using it to find my beloved sweet son?

Mikagami (no choice for the second time after lunch): Fine. And just for the record, I just saw Hanabishi in my Home Economics Class a while back.

_And our long-haired-therefore-difficult-to-pull-out-a-strand-of-hair-without-arousing-his-suspicions-because-pulling-out-long-hair-hurts-and-will-surely-alarm-the-person Tokiya bent down the bench and tried to look for the Psychic Device. Kagerou, obviously, wasn't able to get a hair sample. And so…_

_Kagehoushi Kagerou: FAILED!_

_Our last resort and last chance, Domon, gropes for a way to get Mikagami's blood. And what better way than to do what he does best, fighting! Domon waits for him at the entrance to his classroom at recess, and jumps at his side as Tokiya walks out of class and heads down the hall._

Domon (fiery look): Oi, Mikagami! I want to pick a fight with you!

 _We see a thought balloon pop out of Domon's head._

Domon's thought balloon: If I could get him to fight with me, then I can easily punch his nose out and get my bloody glory! BWAHAHAHA!!! I'm the master of diabolical schemes!

Mikagami (irritated for the third time after lunch): Go fight with your ego, baka.

Domon (intimidating glare): If you don't fight with me, I'll just kick your ass, anyway!

Mikagami (no choice for the third time after lunch): Suit yourself.

_And our second-best-fighter-in-the-Hokage-Team-and-expert-Hyomon-Ken-master Tokiya drew his Ensui and in one swift motion drove a Tsurara Hebi in Domon's direction, sending him flying off, cross-eyed, into outer space. And so…_

_Ishijima Domon: FAILED!_

_Now we observe as the defeated team of mischief-makers gather together in the gym on a last attempt to get what they need. Desperate times call for desperate measures…_

Recca (frustrated): Why don't we just tell Tokiya about our plan?

Domon (black and blue): BAD IDEA. If Mikagami gets mad, he'll unleash his wrath on the two of you, too. BAD IDEA.

Kagerou (exasperated): Don't we have any other alternatives? Or someone else to help us?

_Just then, like a ray of light and of hope from heaven, shining down on our so-called heroes, the ever-charming Sakoshita Yanagi walks into the gym. Which, to them, is like a miracle._

Recca (walks up to her with puppy dog eyes): Ne, hime-san, I have this science project about getting a few of my friends' body parts due tomorrow, and I haven't gotten anything from Tokiya because I'm really, really busy. Can you, by any chance, help me?

Yanagi (smiles sweetly): Sure, Recca-kun. (walks out of the gym again)

_Quick! Let's leave these screaming-for-joy maniacs and follow Yanagi. What does she have in mind? We catch her entering the science lab for a few tools, and then head for Tokiya's Physics Class._

Yanagi (knocks on the classroom door): Ano…may I speak with Mikagami-sempai, please?

Mikagami (walks out of the classroom): Doushite, Yanagi-san?

Yanagi (smiles sweetly again): I'm collecting blood types from my different friends. Would it be okay if get a blood sample?

Mikagami (shocked, but couldn't refuse): Sure.

_And our perfect-gentleman-especially-to-his-sister-look-alike Tokiya lets her take his blood sample and earns a kiss from her on the cheek. It was that simple, but obviously, Recca and the others didn't think of this simple plan. And so…_

_Sakoshita Yanagi: SUCCESS!!!_

_That's it! The day is over! Our so-called heroes mix in Tokiya's blood into the potion, and schemes for the next step of the operation: get Fuuko's body part._

_The next day! Ahem. After another crazy lunch break of scheming and plotting, we see Hanabishi in his Home Economics—Woodworking 3 class with Fuuko. He slides beside Fuuko and grabs an axe and a block of wood out of nowhere._

Recca: Oi, Fuuko! I think I've fractured my hands on speed copying during my last History class! Would you mind helping me chop up these blocks of wood?

_We see a thought balloon pop out of Recca's head._

Recca's thought balloon: If I could get her to chop up my blocks of wood, I'd distract her while she's doing it and collect her blood when she cuts herself! Ohohoho, I'm such a genius!

Fuuko (irritated): What the hell are you talking about? We don't have History Class until later this afternoon.

Recca (sparkling eyes): Aw, c'mon, Fuuko-_sempai­, _old buddy old pal! Chop the wood for your _good friend_ in need! 

Fuuko (no choice): Alright, whatever you say. You owe me big time, okay? 

_And our Fuujin-expert-and-Wind-Wielder-who-specializes-in-Kaze-no-Tsume Fuuko chopped up Recca's blocks so fast and superbly with her Fuujin that Recca didn't even have the chance to distract her. Obviously, there was not a single drop of blood from her. And so…_

_Hanabishi Recca: FAILED AGAIN!_

_We move on again to the beautiful Kagerou's exploits! She spots Fuuko walking down the garden to the school fountain near the benches, and rushes to her with the most excited and enthusiastic look on her face._

Kagerou (excited to death): Fuuko! Fuuko! I've finally found the real orb of your Fuujin! I was going to bring it to you but some kid ran into me and I dropped it somewhere around these benches! Help me find it!

_We see a thought balloon pop out of Kagerou's head._

Kagerou's thought balloon: If I could get Fuuko to help me find the orb under the bench, she'll have to bend down and then I'll get the perfect chance to pluck out a hair strand or two! Oh, me and my good ideas!

Fuuko (irritated for the second time after lunch): Why would you drop it just like that? You know how important that is and how much that means to me!

Kagerou (sparkling eyes): Please, Fuuko-_san_? Would you forgive me? Help me find it; it's for your own good!

Fuuko (no choice for the second time after lunch): Sure, okay. (becomes excited as well) Oh, I can't believe that I'll finally get to attach the REAL orb to my Madougu!!!

_And our has-been-searching-for-the-Fuujin's-real-orb-practically-all-her-teenage-life-and-therefore-over-to-the-max-hyper-excited-and-can't-stop-jumping-all-over-the-place Fuuko bent down on all of the benches and was moving around so fast and eagerly that she can't stay still in one place long enough for Kagerou to actually get to touch a single strand of her hair. Talk about thrilled to the bones. And so…_

_Kagehoushi Kagerou: FAILED AGAIN!_

_Our last resort and last chance again, Domon, gropes for a way to get Fuuko's blood. Due to his overly green mind, he gets an idea and rushes to Fuuko after their class at recess, and jumps at her side as Fuuko walks out of class and heads down the hall._

Domon (naughty look): Oi, Fuuko! I want to know if you're having your period right now!

 _We see a thought balloon pop out of Domon's head. _

Domon's thought balloon: If I could get her to tell me that she's menstruating, then I can easily ask for her menstrual blood and get my road to success! BWAHAHAHA!!! I'm the master of diabolical schemes!

Fuuko (irritated for the third time after lunch): Damn you, you hell of a pervert!!! 

_And our majorly-tomboyish-and-rough-and-therefore-strong-and-has-no-problem-beating-guys-especially-Domon-to-death Fuuko drew her mega mighty punch in Domon's direction, sending him flying off, cross-eyed, into outer space. And so…_

_Ishijima Domon: FAILED AGAIN!_

_Now we observe again as the defeated team of mischief-makers gather together in the gym on a last attempt to get what they need. Desperate times surely call for desperate measures…_

Recca (frustrated): Why don't we just tell Fuuko about our plan?

Domon (black and blue): BAD IDEA. If Fuuko gets mad, she'll unleash her wrath on the two of you, too. BAD IDEA.

Kagerou (exasperated): Don't we have any other alternatives? Or someone else to help us?

_As you can plainly see, the events are pretty much the same and our so-called heroes are as stupid as ever. So, guess what? Yanagi walks in on perfect timing and once again helps the gang in their not-so-deep dilemma. And so…_

_Sakoshita Yanagi: SUCCESS!!!_

_The Love Potion is ready!_

***

PART THREE 

**_The Prom!!!_**

The Junior Senior Promenade—the most awaited event of the year. Where couples profess their love, where the usual nerds get dressed up so well and get recognized for special beauty if only fixed up properly, where childhood friends suddenly realize their love for each other, where the jocks get drunk to death, where sexy cheerleaders and popular girls show off their stunning features, where the drunk and out of control end up losing their virginity…

"Look who's talking, damn it!"

…and in Tokiya and Fuuko's case, where old friends become the worst of enemies.

"Well, _I'm _not the one who can't crack a single dance step if his life depended on it!" Fuuko roared angrily at Tokiya, who was standing in front of her wearing the same mask of hatred that she was wearing.

"I can live without learning freakin' dance lessons like a sissy! So _excuse me_ for not being The Ballroom Dancer Who Pleased Everybody!" Tokiya snapped back, glaring hard at his supposed 'date' for the night.

"Oh, right; as if you had that chance to be one! You're not as hot as you think you are!"

"At least _I_ know what I am and am not! I don't go around acting like I was the opposite sex and punching every guy I meet on the way!"

Fuuko's eyes widened. "Oh _yeah_? Tell you what, bozo, it's better to punch out all those guys and actually make acquaintances! _I_ have a lot of friends because _I_ don't keep to myself each and every minute of the day!"

"Friends? You call those 'friends'? They only try to make friends with you because they're afraid you'll send them flying to the moon if they don't! Face it; you're no more than a girl than Santa lives at the center of the earth!"

"Well, at least I have a _life_! I don't live only because I want to find my sister's murderer! Oh, wait, you found him, didn't you? You're just too damn stupid enough not to kill him right now!"

Tokiya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get off my damn business."

"I won't until _you_ get off mine!" Fuuko stared at him in a challenging way.

Tokiya smirked. "Right. Like someone with no sense of direction in her life and doesn't know if she's a girl or a guy can actually have her own business to tamper with."

"Ugh, damn you!" Fuuko clenched her fist. "I can't believe this crappy prom night was actually meant to be fun!"

"You were the one who told _me_ to try to have fun with you in the first place!" Tokiya retorted.

"Well, I'm not!"

"And what makes you think I am?"

"Then get out of my face!"

 "No one's stopping you."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

And with that, the two ended the heated battle and stalked off angrily in opposite directions. Everyone around started clapping and whistling for keeping them well entertained. And after a few more minutes of discussing that action-packed argument, everyone went back to his and her own matters at hand.

Talk about starting the night off with a bang.

_Exactly_ what Hanabishi was expecting. He and Domon crouched beneath the buffet table where Tokiya was standing by, drinking a cup of punch. 

_"Slip the potion where he can easily drink it without noticing it's the potion and not the punch anymore," _Kagerou had said before Recca left that night. _"Besides, the color is the same as the punch. Once Mikagami takes it, he'll fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex that talks to him. Which, of course, would be no one else but Fuuko."_

_And all I have to do is tell Hime-san not to speak to Tokiya. _"Okay, Domon, cover for me. Watch out if he's looking while I slip this potion, okay?" Recca whispered to Domon, holding up a small flask. "Quick, keep your guard up."

Recca poked his head up from under the table and saw that Tokiya had put down his cup on the table, and had his back to them. Perfect! He braced himself to pour the flask into his cup, when he felt a certain wetness hit his arm.

"Hey!" he hissed and ducked down under the table again. Domon had spilled his own punch, which he was still holding, on Recca's sleeve. "What are you doing?!? You blew my chance!"

Domon shrugged. "Sorry. Can't concentrate…I'm not yet done with this punch."

"Then put it down!" Recca hissed irritably. And Domon put the cup on the table above them. Recca poked up again and hurriedly poured the flask into Mikagami's cup, then he dodged back down under the table. He grinned at Domon. "Okay, mission complete. All we have to do now is wait for the fireworks to start."

***

A wave of drowsiness hit Tokiya for the umpth time. Now even his sight was beginning to blur and his mind would whirl every time he turned his head. He shut his eyes tight and rubbed his temples. What the hell was going on?

Finally, after another humongous fit of complete haziness, Tokiya stood up and staggered his way to the hotel exit. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know if he was drugged or if there was something in the punch, but all he knew was that there was definitely something wrong. And he wasn't going to stand by and let it unfold in front of him. He didn't give a damn if the teachers scolded him the next day for cutting the prom, and he was pretty sure Fuuko would _not_ mind if he left. He couldn't take any more of this. He just had to go home.

He stepped out into the parking lot's cool and silent night breeze. Finally, some peace and quiet, and without a single stinking smoker or smell of alcohol in sight. And with no one around, it would make it easier for him to make a break for it. 

But just as he was about to reach his car, he caught sight of something he so wished he hadn't seen not too far out into the distance.

It was Fuuko…

…pinned against the wall …

…by some drunk bastard.

And from the looks of it, she wasn't enjoying it as much as the bastard seemed to be.

_Sh*t_, Tokiya cursed. He was _not_ in the condition and the mood to play hero just now. Besides, after how Fuuko had treated him tonight, she deserved not to be rescued. And who knew? She might even get a dose of how being a real woman should feel like.

Tokiya shook his head and chose to ignore the scene. They couldn't see him anyway, so why bother showing up? He was never the type to butt into other's people's business, as he didn't want other people to butt in his. And he was never the type to rescue damsels in distress. 

Fuuko wasn't really a damsel in distress, anyway. She could kick that jerk's ass if she really wanted to.

He walked up to his car and shoved the key into the keyhole, blinking hard since his vision was slowly blurring away. For a moment there he wondered if he could actually still manage to drive.

But a helpless cry broke through the silent night and into Tokiya's senses. He looked up again and saw Fuuko struggling against the wall. And he could've sworn something glistened near her cheek.

_Damn it,_ He clenched his fist. He was just way too nice for his own good sometimes.

He blinked to clear out his vision and walked up to the two. And as he got nearer, he saw that Fuuko was actually half-naked now, and the guy was attempting to do more.

And that sparked something inside Tokiya that he just couldn't explain. "Get your filthy hands off her."

The harasser, distracted, turned to him and frowned. "Get off my case."

"Mi-chan…?" Fuuko cried softly, half pleading, half pained, half confused.

"I said get your hands off her. Now." Tokiya took another step closer, and the guy actually let Fuuko go and shoved him on the shoulders. 

"F*ck off, man!"

_You asked for it,_ Tokiya smirked and landed a full-fledged punch on the jerk's face. The guy, now angered, punched him back, only harder. Tokiya was _not_ in perfect condition, and the fact that his sight wasn't that clear and his mind was throbbing was greatly affecting him. He stumbled back and the guy struck him down. Fuuko shrieked.

The guy moved in on Fuuko again and grabbed her. "C'mon, hot stuff, I've got the perfect spot just for us."

Fuuko struggled helplessly again. "Let me go, you pervert! I said _let me go!_"

Just then Tokiya groaned and got up again. "Can't you understand English? Let her go, asshole." He grabbed the guy's collar and slammed him against the wall. Then he kneed his stomach, causing him to fall down on all fours, coughing out blood.

Tokiya, panting, staggered towards Fuuko. "You…alright?"

"H-hai…arigatou," she said softly, straightening her clothes. And just then Tokiya's knees gave way and he fell forward. 

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko caught him on time. "Daijoubu…? Mi-chan? Mi-chan!"

Fuuko was shaking him, but all he could feel was another wave of dizziness. And finally, after a long time of struggling to fight back the blur, he felt his vision go pitch black.

***

Mi-chan… 

Who was it? 

Mi-chan… 

Who was calling him?

Mi-chan…? 

"Ugh…" Tokiya groaned in pain as soon as he gained consciousness. Suddenly, every single part of his body was aching like crazy. He heavily opened his eyes, and the dim yellow light from the ceiling met his eyes. He blinked, and realized that he was in a hotel room.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" He heard a voice beside him. He turned and saw Fuuko, still in her damaged gown, sitting on the edge of the bed he was lying on. "Daijoubu?" she repeated worriedly.

"What…what happened…?" He struggled to speak. "And where the heck is my shirt?"

Fuuko giggled. "Yup, you're alright." She took a small bottle of ointment on the bedside table. "You passed out. Remember? Out on the garage? When I was…uh…" she trailed off, a streak of red staining her cheeks.

Tokiya frowned. "Oh, right. I played Superman for you." He groaned as he forced himself to sit up in bed. "And this is the thanks I get."

"Don't move!" Fuuko ordered, pushing him back down gently. "You'll just make the pain worse." She poured some of the ointment on a small cloth she was holding, and then leaned closer to Tokiya.

He immediately sat up and inched away. "Whoa, what the hell is that?"

Fuuko grinned. "Don't be such a baby! C'mon, the least I can do for you is to treat your wounds. I've cleaned up the cuts while you were asleep, and now I'm just going to take care of these bruises, okay? Now sit still."  

Somehow, Tokiya found himself silently obeying her. That was a first.

He winced when Fuuko rubbed the cloth gently on the blue spots on his chest. Fuuko smiled up at him and continued perusing his injuries. He looked at the way she caressed his skin as softly as possible, as if she didn't want him to feel anything. He never knew she could be this gentle… 

He watched silently as she bit her lip, and frowned in concentration as she inspected every tinge of imperfection on his body. His eyes traveled to her face, and couldn't help but notice something he'd never noticed before. The perfect cherry lips, the smooth and divine skin, the sparkling dark green orbs filled with concern for him…and the way the dim light of the room shone on her silky purple strands…

What…in the world…was happening to him…?

Fuuko moved up to his face, and he found himself following her, gazing into her eyes as she moved closer to treat the bruise on his cheek. She was so close that he could feel her heavenly breath on his face…her scent in his nostrils…and up close he could see even more clearly how much of a goddess she was.

What the heck was up? This was _Fuuko_ he was referring to, the tomboyish Wind Wielder who had no knack of femininity in her. She was rude and obnoxious and one of the guys…

He swallowed heavily. Somehow, even self-assurance wasn't working. Because right now he was seeing every inch of God's gifts in her…and he couldn't find anything else to describe her…

…but as the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

"Surprisingly quiet, aren't you?" Fuuko whispered. Even now her voice was ringing in his ears. "I can't believe you're actually staying put." She grinned and moved closer to wipe out the blood still trickling from his lips.

His eyes softened and followed her face. _Damn…_he cursed silently. His heart began to beat faster, and he didn't like it. Could it be that he was…that he was actually…_falling_ for her…?

"Fuuko…" he heard himself whisper. Her eyes flicked up towards his and he just got lost in their depths. "Fuuko, have you…" he trailed off. He couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Yes?"

"Have you…ever been kissed…?"

Fuuko's smile faded and he saw the look of surprise and nervousness in her eyes. "N-no…"

"And…do you believe…that there's a first time for everything…?"

Fuuko blinked. "Of course I do…"

Tokiya found himself reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. He heard Fuuko hold back a silent gasp, but she didn't pull away. He stopped at her chin. "Well…so do I…"

And he tilted her chin and slowly came closer…to give her a kiss.

It was just a peck on the lips, but they both stayed that way, faces locked together, eyes both closed. Because everything seemed to fade away at that moment…and it felt like heaven.

Slowly, they both opened their eyes and broke the kiss, their faces still close. They stared at each other for a while, until Fuuko smiled and they both had an unspoken understanding. Tokiya smiled as well, and they kissed yet again. This time, more passionately, as Fuuko parted her lips to welcome him into her. Tokiya pulled her closer and she sighed in contentment into his mouth. Finally, she confirmed something.

First kisses were truly, always the best.

***

Outside the hotel room, two naughty eavesdroppers had their ears glued to the door. Recca grinned triumphantly. "Mission accomplished!" He stood up and dusted off his hands like he'd just done a great task for mankind. "Ikuso, Domon! Now that our duty is over, let's go back to the ball, shall we? We still have to attend the awarding!"

But Domon was crying endless rivers of tears and couldn't move. "My Fuuko!!!" Sob. Sob. Sob. Again.

"Aw, you're such a sissy." Recca hauled him up and grabbed his arm, leading him down the hall. "At least Fuuko's happy! That's what counts!" 

"Oh, and _my_ feelings don't?" Domon asked sarcastically, glaring at him in an annoyed way. 

Recca paused for a while, like he'd just had a sudden burst of sensitivity (like he had any). His eyes softened for once and Domon felt relieved that he understood him.

But he didn't.

"No," Recca replied and grinned again, continuing their way back to the ball. They stopped at the buffet table, where he dropped Domon's arm and looked around. "I'll go find my hime, okay? You stay here."

"Whatever." Domon shrugged as Recca left. He glanced at the buffet table. _Now, where did I put that punch I was drinking…?_ He spotted two cups near the edge of the table and picked the one with more contents. "Yep, this is the one." And he drank it in one gulp.

"Aahhh…" He sighed as a feeling of total calmness fell over him. It felt so good, he felt like flying. Boy, was he that thirsty? _Nah…I'm just recovering from Tokiya and Fuuko's scene a while back…_

"Ne! Domon-kun!" 

He turned and saw Yanagi walking towards him. "Did you happen to see Recca-kun? He left a little while back…and I've been looking all over for him since."

Domon blinked and shook his head vigorously. _What the…_

***

Recca passed by Tokiya and Fuuko's room again on his way to finding Yanagi, and backtracked when he heard them talking. 

"Mi-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Ano…what happened to you at the garage a while ago? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but…you could've easily beaten that jerk if you wanted to."

"Oh…I got drunk…I wasn't feeling too well. The punch was spiked and I drank too much…"

"I know it was spiked; I got drunk, too, that's why I was, uh…well, my point is, I've seen you drink. We were both in the same table even if it were just for the first few minutes of the prom. And I know that once you put down a cup on the table, it means you're not drinking it anymore."

Recca's eyes widened. He leaned closer to the door.

"Yeah, well…I put down my first cup, but then later on I got a new one and didn't stop drinking then."

"_What?_" Recca exclaimed. Out loud. He clapped his hand to his mouth and scrambled away from the door, but Tokiya opened it just as fast.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at him.

"I, uh, was just passing by! Gotta go!" Recca made a beeline for the ballroom, but Tokiya grabbed his collar and stared even more threateningly.

"Answer the damn question."

Recca swallowed. "Well, you see, er…" He stopped as he saw Fuuko emerge from the doorway as well. "F-Fuuko! Hi! Fancy walking into the both of you! Together! I mean, it's really a surprise! I didn't really have any clue or anything to do with the two of you…_coincidentally_ getting together at the prom! I mean, it's not like I was expecting it already or anything! Nope, not at all!"

Fuuko's brows furrowed. "Somehow, I'm not convinced."

Recca's eyes darted back and forth at the both of them. Tokiya tightened his grip. "Tell the truth, baka."

"Truth? What do you mean, truth? I _am_ telling the tru—"

"Tell the freakin' truth!" 

"Okay! Okay! Just put me down, will you?" Recca sighed, and Tokiya did as he was told. Recca straightened his polo and cleared his throat. "Actually, 'Kaasan, Domon and I had a…plan. To…get you both together."

Fuuko's jaw dropped. "_Domon?_"

"_Kagerou?_" Tokiya countered.

"Yeah," Recca shrugged. "We sort of made this love potion—" the couple's eyes narrowed, "—and Domon and I poured it into your cup of punch. But I guess…you didn't drink it." He looked at Tokiya, who was shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Well if _I_ didn't drink it, then _who_ did?"

"That's what I want to know," Recca replied honestly. "The last time I checked, we were underneath that buffet table and Domon spilled his punch on me, and I told him to put it down—" He suddenly stopped and his eyes bulged. Brainstorm alert. His mind finally worked right. "Oh, _sh*t!_" he cursed out loud and took off, leaving Fuuko calling out to him in confusion, yet again.

***

PART FOUR 

**_The Aftermath!!!_**

FuJinGrL: Well, have you pretty much guessed the whole catch of the twisted plot? Already know the ending? No? Well, for those who don't, join me in my continued surveillance, okay? And for those who already do, well, bear with us!

_We see again our so-called hero Hanabishi Recca running for dear life towards the ballroom in search of? Domon. He reaches the ballroom, but doesn't see him anywhere in sight. He runs to the exit in hysterical search, and guess what he finds? His long-lost hime, Yanagi._

_Being chased around the parking lot by a love-struck Domon._

Domon (hearts on eyes): YANAGI-KOISHII!!! MY LOVE! MY LIFE! MY WORLD! COME TO ME AND LET'S MAKE THIS WORLD A BETTER PLACE! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINY!!! MWAH!!! MWAH!!! MWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yanagi (frantically running like there's no tomorrow): Iiiiiiiiiieeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay away from meeeee!!!!!!! RECCA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Recca: _Damn it!!! _(starts running after Domon) Snap out of it, Domon!!! Get the hell away from my hime-saaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so our story ends here, with the lovely scene of Yanagi, Domon, and Recca chasing each other around the wide, deserted parking lot, wreaking havoc and mayhem to the citizens of the neighborhood and the supposedly peaceful prom night. This goes to show that crime does not pay! 

_Ahem. I mean, we should not tamper into the personally lives of other people. We have our own mixed-up lives to play with, so why look for more? And it is only proper to bear in mind that love is far too precious and complicated to meddle with, and that it cannot be forced! So to the hopeless romantics out there, let us not even THINK about using love potions!_

Kagerou (evil grin): Unless you have this major crush on someone who doesn't know you exist, and you actually _know_ how to make a love potion!!!

FuJinGrL: Hey! Are you trying to rub it in my face that _I_ don't know how to make a love potion?!? I mean—(clears her throat)—No! Even so we must not use love potions! True love will come naturally into our lives! If destiny wills it to be for us, it _will_ be given to us! For sure! So stop polluting those innocent little minds out there, Kagerou! (what kind of a mother are you?)

Yes my friends, until here. Our story is over, and please do remember all those important lessons in life! They will help you stay out of the mess our three characters are in right now! Goodbye and God bless you all! *clap, clap, clap* Close curtain!

_Psssst…Kagerou! Forget all the crap I said! How do I make a love potion?_

**_~owari~_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

5:33 pm pure pinoy

April 17, 2002 (Wednesday)

FuJinGrL 2002!

_Another fic done in two days!!! I think. This was supposed to be an attempt to write a one-shot fic, but…look how it turned out. Looks to me like it's not really that kind of a ONE-SHOT at all. More like four shot hehehe.well…what can I say? I've never written a one-shot before. And like Mi-chan said, there's a first time for everything…and now's just the beginning, I guess. I need some more practice and we know it!_

_Anyway, I hope this'll do…I'll try to actually shorten my next fics, okay? Just tell me what ya think of this one! Oh, and as you may have noticed, it's my first time to get in touch with my so-called humorous side. Not a nice sight, huh? I'm used to writing angst fics…but never humorous ones…so I tried to take a look at the funnier side of things…I hope that the results are actually funny. I mean…I think it's corny, but hey, we all have to start somewhere._

_In the meantime, I guess we'll all just have to settle with this for a while. I'll be going back to my humble lair to develop my long-lost sense of humor. And I need critics! Mata ne!_


End file.
